Hate is easy
by Wolfclaw88
Summary: you hated his guts, you hated what he stood for! It was bad enough you got partnered with him for chemistry, now he had to end up being your sisters tutor! Where was it going to end? ReaderXKurama
1. Chapter 1

I got this idea a while back, but I've never found the inspiration to make it a real story until recently as it just wouldn't leave me be. I wish to see what other people think of this and I do hope you enjoy it. Please review!

Warning: the use of blondes in this story isn't really flattering. I wish to apologize to all my future readers who happened to be blond, it's nothing personal (as I'm a half blonde myself). They just offered the right inspiration. Again, sorry for this ….

"[Name], Kayla, wake up! You two are going to be late for school!"

"…"

"I'm up!" Kayla called much too cheerily from her room.

"[Name]!"

"…."

"Don't make me come up there [Name]!"

"I'm up grandma!" you replied with a groggy voice as you slowly crawled out of bed. You made your way to your very own bathroom and took a quick shower before putting on your school uniform.

"Ugh… I hate school" you spat out as you looked at yourself in the mirror. You looked decent enough so you quickly pulled your hair back to make a low ponytail and left it at that.

"Breakfast is ready."

"Alright grandma, I'll be down in two." You shouted back as you turned to grab your backpack and coat.

You and your sister Kayla lived with your grandmother as your parents had died two years ago. They had been killed when someone had broken in while you and your sister were sleeping at a friend's house. The thief was never caught though and that still angered you. The justice system sucked big time these days but there was little you could do to change it.

You and your sister were actually one of the lucky ones. You two didn't have any other family except for your grandmother and she was kind enough to take you two in, so you tried your best to make her life as pleasant as you could. You did your chores plus some extra ones, you did your homework, got good grades and you'd even gotten a small job to help her pay for your and your sister's necessity's.

All through this you took care of your one year younger sister as well, helped her with her homework, made sure she had free time that she could spent with her friends, ….

Life wasn't exactly easy for you but you knew there were people out there who had it a lot worse, so you tried to keep an optimistic view of life as much as you could.

"I made you some pancakes dear. I thought it would cheer you up about school since I know how much you were saddened yesterday."

"Thanks grandma!"

Ah yes yesterday … You had never hated chemistry much but your teacher had gotten the idea that the class needed different partners in hopes that such a move would motivate certain students.

Of course all the girls in your class where happy with such a thing as the school prince was in your chemistry class. Unfortunately for you, you had been partnered with him. Why is that unfortunate? Simple, you hated his guts!

You royally hated popular people as they always proved to be a pain in the ass. They were rude, attention seeking assholes or bitches, depending on their sex. All they ever did was bully people or hide what they really were beneath a goody two shoes façade. Shuichi was no exception to that rule.

He was everything you could never be and there was little about him that you really liked. It was just a feeling inside of you, really. It was like he was hiding something from you and the rest of the school, like he was only pretending to be who he was and that didn't sit well with you. Besides all that, he was perfect and that was against nature so ….

"Morning grandma, [Name]!" Kayla said as she sat on her chair and started to dig in her share of the pancakes. Not long after that you two finished eating and made your way to the door.

"It was delicious grandma, but we've gotta run now."

"Alright dears, be safe!"

"I don't believe you're still grumpy about yesterday. I'm so jealous of you sister. I mean, you're going to be able to work closely with the schools heartthrob! I wish I was in your shoes." Kayla said dreamily as you two were walking towards school and you glared at her though it was a mild one.

"It's not as peachy as you think Kayla." You said with a frown on your face as you remembered all the glares you had gotten in class and afterwards. Shuddering as you remembered certain girls you continued. "Some of those fangirls are freaky."

"Yeah but still you're going to be working with him every week!"

"Don't remind me." You muttered and Kayla sighed at your dark mood.

"You don't know how lucky you are [Name]." she said before leaving your side as she spotted a few of her friends. You watched her as she greeted her friends enthusiastically and they returned the favor.

"It is you who doesn't know how lucky you are Kayla." You mumbled to yourself as you entered the school in search of your locker. You didn't have any friends here except for one and that was Toki. You two were the 'out-group' as they called it, the weirdo's. Speaking of the devil …

"Hey [Name]!"

"Hey Toki."

"So you've been able to digest what happened yesterday?" she questioned with laughter clear in her voice. You were the only one she knew that hated Shuichi. Even the reasons you gave her sounded silly but she never tried to convert you and you never tried to convert her to see from your point of view.

"Ugh! You're as bad as Kayla with the whole 'Oh my god you're so lucky' thing."

"Perhaps it's because from our point of view, you are."

"Yeah well perhaps I'm lucky I don't share your point of view and am actually a normal type of girl."

"You! Normal!" she exclaimed while laughing her ass off "you never were nor will you ever be a normal girl!"

"Takes one to know one Toki"

"Yep and I'm at least damn proud of it!"

"Good for you!" You laughed and grabbed your books for first period. When you closed your locker it was to see trouble on the way and your good mood instantly vanished.

"Careful Toki, danger at nine o'clock."

"Oh great! The troublesome blondes." She bit out as she glared at them. Turning you two started walking to your first period, you two had a lot of classes together and that made your friendship all the better. Not even halfway down the hall you two were stopped by the 'troublesome blondes'.

"Listen girly!" the leader of the group began. "you better stay away from my guy, you hear me!"

"I didn't know you two were dating." You offhandedly stated while looking as disinterested as you felt.

"Watch your mouth bitch!" one of her lackey said and you briefly glanced her way before focusing back on the blond in front of you.

"He's mine and you worthless pieces of shit better not get anything wrong thoughts in those hollow heads of yours." She bit out and you narrowed your eyes at her. You hated this already! You were already being harassed just because you were partnered with a guy you didn't even know or liked! What was the world coming to!

"Listen blondy" you bit out as you tried to keep your anger in check. "you can keep him for all I care, just leave me alone!"

And with that said you moved forward and bumped your shoulder against hers quite hard, making her stumble in the process. Once you were in the safe zone you tried to focus on your breathing and forget what had just happened.

"Sometimes I hate going to this school." You muttered and Toki pouted playfully at that while you snorted at her answer.

"But then you would miss out on my o so famous personality!"

"Yeah your right, forgive me."

"Forgiven." She said with a smile as you two made your way towards your respective desks.

When the day was finally over you made your way towards your locker to change your books and to your surprise you saw Kayla waiting for you there. When she spotted you she quickly came over and the smile on her face told you how late it was.

"What is it this time Kayla."

"Hehehe, I forget how well you know me [Name]." she began as she tried to divert your attention and you narrowed your eyes at that. "Well, Kane asked me to go out with him tonight and since it's a Friday and all that I didn't think you or grandma would mind, so if you would relay the message for me?"

"How late?" you questioned already sensing that she was hiding something from you.

"Now that you mention it … eum I was planning to sleep over at his place." She mumbled and you looked at her with a thoughtful expression before sighing.

"I'll tell grandma that you're out with Kane but I want you to call me at ten and make sure you still want to sleep over at his place okay?" you said and she quickly nodded her head before hugging you. Once she released you, she turned around and made her way towards Kane and the two of them quickly disappeared from your sight.

"Sisters." You mumbled as you made your way towards your work. You had to work Friday evenings and Saturday's but you didn't really mind. It wasn't like you had anything better to do with your time.

Pulling out your cell you dialed your grandmother to inform her of the news. The strangest thing was that although your grandmother took care of you and your sister, she let you two decide what you wanted to do with your life.

You had taken on the role of guardian to your sister as she was a year younger than you. You had promised her that as long as she was honest about what she was doing she wouldn't have to fear you becoming your mother. Your mother hadn't let you live your life. She had always wanted you to work on your grades, to do your choirs, to excel in everything she deemed worthwhile, …

In the end you could never please her as you weren't perfect enough. But all that didn't mean that you didn't miss them immensely.

Your sister on the other hand had always been treated as their favorite one, she was allowed to go to a friend's house, to go to parties, to do the things you always wanted to do but weren't allowed to do. Though even like that you didn't hate her, she was after all your sister and she was all you had left in this world, she and your grandmother.

"[Lastname] residence."

"Grandma."

"Oh [Name], is everything alright?" she questioned worriedly and you smiled softly at that. She had always been the worrying type but she trusted you and your sister to make your own decisions and learn from your own mistakes.

"Yes grandma. I'm just calling to tell you that Kayla isn't coming home tonight. Kane asked her out and she's probably going to stay over."

"Oh. … alright I trust her and your judgment." She said and you smiled as she spoke 'your' with extra conviction.

"I'll see you tomorrow grandma."

"Tomorrow sweaty." She said before you hung up. By the time you came home from work she was long asleep so it was always Saturday before you saw her again.

"Hey [Name]!" your boss greeted you as you entered the restaurant. You had been working as a waitress for the last eight months now and you loved it.

"Evening Mr. Katanga."

"Ready for tonight?" he questioned and you smiled at the worry lines that appeared on his forehead. He was like a second father to you and you smiled at him before nodding your head.

"Yes and don't worry Mr. Katanga, school was just a bit more tiresome than I would have liked but I'm alright."

"If you are sure."

"I am."

"Good." He mumbled and placed the last of the drinks in the cooler.

"I'm going to change now." You said as you moved towards the back room and dropped your stuff in one of the lockers.

Tonight promised to be a busier night then others as it wasn't seven before the restaurant was already half full. You were working harder then you had to for the last two months but you didn't really mind. You loved to keep yourself busy.

By the time you reached home you were completely exhausted and it looked like Saturday wasn't going to be much different.

~ to be continued ~

I don't know what to think of this chapter myself, but sadly that's all my poor and school abused brain could come up with. Share your thoughts people, please leave a review.

Thank you for reading ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

When Sunday finally came around and your homework was finished you found it time to relax your body and mind, so you made your way to the park. You were walking around aimlessly, lost to your own world, when you walked past a bench and heard someone shout your name.

Freezing in place, it took you a few moments to recognize the voice but when you did you quickly spun around with a huge smile on your lips. It had been too long since you've seen your old friend again.

"Yusuke!" you yelled as you ran towards him and hugged him tightly. When you finally pulled back you two sat down on the bench.

"So anymore news?"

"Not really. You?" he questioned and you shrugged in answer.

"I'm beginning to think you're a boring person [Name]!" he said and you punched his arm in retaliation to which he just laughed.

"I think a fly just landed on my arm. It tickled." He said as he continued to laugh and you pouted playfully before doing your best to ignore him.

"[Name]!" a voice yelled from your right and you saw another old friend of yours walking towards you.

"Kazuma!" you yelled as you stood up. When he was just a few feet away from you, you jumped him.

"It's nice to see you too [Name]." he said as he released you and placed you on your feet again.

"So what brings you two to the park on such a lovely day."

Yusuke shrugged in answer and you couldn't help but wish to taunt them and see where it would lead you.

"Bored." You questioned with a teasing smile and both boys narrowed their eyes at you.

"If I was bored, I would be kicking his ass." Yusuke said as he pointed his finger towards Kuwabara and he took the bait.

"As If you could."

"You know I can kick your ass to mars and back."

"I don't think so."

"I know so."

"You two and fighting." You mumbled as they began to hit each other. Soon they were both rolling over the ground while you watched them with barely concealed amusement.

You were actually having fun when you felt someone behind you. You jumped when you heard a chuckle and before you could turn around, an amused voice commented on their bickering making your blood freeze in your veins.

"What's the fight about this time?"

Turning around you glared at him before moving past him and walking away. You weren't really far yet before you heard one of your friends call out to you but you didn't stop.

"Oi [Name], wait up will ya!"

"…"

"What's gotten in to you?" he questioned again as he caught your arm and forced you to stop walking.

"Nothing okay! I just remembered something I forgot to do back home." You spit out and by the look he was giving you, you knew he wasn't believing a word you said to him.

"I believe it's got to do with me Yusuke." Shuichi commented as he too had reached your side and you had to bite your tongue to keep the comment inside.

"How so?" he asked as his eyes shifted between you and Shuichi.

You yourself were quite confused as well. Now that you had time to think about it for a bit. It seemed strange how Mr. Perfect knew the two most notorious people for fighting. It didn't seem logical as they were two different type of people.

"Of course you would think so." You bit out while briefly glaring at him before you ignored him again and pulled your arm out of your friends hold. "But guess what, the world doesn't revolve around you reddy."

"Reddy?" Yusuke questioned in confusion and half amusement.

"Now if you two would excuse me I'm a busy woman."

"[Name] …" Kuwabara questioned in disappointment for you leaving so soon and you nearly turned around to stay when Mr. high and mighty jumped in.

"If I have done anything to anger you I apologize – "

"Whatever" you interrupted him before waving towards your two friends and making your way towards your home. Your day was ruined anyway and you doubted you could enjoy the early spring sun in its fullest today.

The next few days passed without a hitch except if you counted the fact that Mr high and mighty tried to approach you almost every day. Be it during school or after it, he always tried to talk to you and you were slowly getting fed up with his behavior. Why couldn't he just leave you alone!

Toki was still finding this entire situation hilarious and that didn't help improve your mood. Finally Thursday came up and with that day came another sufferable hour of chemistry and lab partners you absolutely hated.

"Good day Miss [Lastname]" he greeted you as he sat at the desk next to you but the only sign you showed of acknowledging him was a brief glance.

Shuichi sighed once more before class started and you ignored him in favor of the teacher. He didn't understand why you were so angry with him. What had he done to you to deserve such treatment?

Working with him wasn't a good thing, but not a bad thing either. If there was one perk to it, it was that your grades would definitely be better by the end of your partnership. But that didn't mean that you were going to take it easy on him.

He had showed you nothing but kindness but that feeling inside of you was telling you to be wary of him and you always listened to your instincts.

When class ended you were quick to gather your stuff and move towards the door and you breathed a sigh of relief as you made it to the hallway without another word from your 'partner'.

Bumping into a few other kids along the way you quickly made your way towards your next class, math. You hated that class more than anything considering you couldn't pay attention to anything that was said during it. So it came as no surprise that the pop quizzes your teacher found o so much fun weren't necessarily your strong forte. Even so you made it through the next few hours without any hitch.

As usual you were found waiting for your sister, by your locker. When she didn't show up after a good ten minutes you began to get worried. She was usually the first one there and she always let you know when you two wouldn't be walking home together.

The hallways were already deserted and as the minutes seemed to tick by you finally heard the sound of approaching footsteps. You were about to turn around and reprimand your sister for making you wait when your eyes fell upon the approaching pair. You were already dreading the moment that was bound to come any second now…

~ to be continued ~

Doesn't it make you wonder who the 'pair' is that you've spotted? I hope I succeeded in drawing out your curiosity ….


End file.
